


Cold Outside

by Geist



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Christmas, Cold, Cozy, F/F, Fingering, Furry, Lesbian, Reindeer, Sauna, Sex, Snow, Spanking, Stockings, Strap-On, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, Yuri, ear biting, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: It's still just about winter, right? Here's a seasonally appropriate release from [an unnamed site] featuring Leena and Helli, two reindeer lovers who live somewhere cold and northerly, and spend a frosty afternoon warming each other up.Check out the pinned post at twitter.com/geistygeist to find out where to get more of my original fics!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+

Leena burst shrieking from the sauna, with Helli in hot, steamy pursuit. She stumbled when she hit the snow, and Helli cannoned into her back. The two reindeer went tumbling to the frigid ground, kicking up fluffy clouds of powder. Leena tried to crawl away, but Helli rolled her over and straddled her, pinning her down.

"You're not getting away from your rubdown this time," Helli said, a wicked grin on her snout, vapour crystallising in her short red mane.

Leena tried to wriggle away, but where she was all soft curves, Helli was all abs and sinewy limbs. Leena remained pinned.

"Helli, noooo," she whined. "It's cold."

"Reindeer are made for the cold," said Helli, palming a handful of snow.

"This one isn't!" Leena protested, but Helli slapped the snow onto her breast and rubbed it in.

"Yeeek!" The cold seeped in through her pelt, chilling her flesh, making her nipple stiffen and poke out through the white fur of her underbelly.

"That's it," Helli crooned, slapping another palmful of snow down on Leena's other breast. Leena shrieked again, another set of frigid needles stabbing into her flesh.

"Nothing better than a good snowy rubdown," Helli continued, grinding twin handfuls of snow into Leena's belly. Leena began to shiver, watching Helli with pleading eyes. Helli's breath steamed, ice crystals forming in her mane and across her pelt, lending her the aspect of a glittering goddess.

"How come I never get to rub you down then?" Leena grumbled.

"Because I'm deer enough to do my own."

"Prove it."

"Maybe later. Now, deep breath..."

Helli shifted back, and pressed a clump of snow into Leena's crotch. Leena's wail set a flock of birds rocketing up from the nearby spruces.

"You make the cutest noises," Helli said, falling across Leena's body, warm against her, lips hot as their snouts met and their broad, flat tongues entwined.

Helli broke away, stood, helped Leena to her feet, snow falling from her back. They embraced, kissed again. The snowflakes swirled around them. Leena's back thumped against the sauna's wooden wall, Helli pushing her into it, flattening her taut little breasts against Leena's fuller, rounder ones. Leena felt her love's hand on her thigh, creeping over to her crotch, teasing, exploring.

Leena eeped, another chill added to her growing collection. "Helllliii, your fingers are cold."

"They'll warm up quickly here, then," she said, rubbing her way along Leena's down-lined lips."

"Helli - ohhh - no, let's go inside."

"We should put the coals out first," said Helli, nosing at Leena's neck.

"Mmm...it'll be fine."

"Alright. But if the sauna burns down you're building a new one."

"Fine! Let's go in, I'm freezing."

"Didn't feel freezing to me." Helli gave Leena's pussy one last rub, worming her fingers between her lips, and Leena arched into her, groaning, as her wetness leaked from her and steamed in the frigid air.

Hand in hand, they lightly picked their way up the snowbound path to their cabin. Helli shouldered the door open, strode in and set about lighting the lamps, bathing the place in a cozy glow. Here they had their black iron stove, and their ratty, sagging couches laden down with thick, roughly crocheted blankets and overstuffed cushions. Similar blankets hung from the walls, tapestry-style, insulating them from the biting cold outside. Here they had their tatty paperback books, loose-leafed and fat from the amount of times they'd been thumbed through, and the photos of them together. Here they had their bed, big enough to fit them both, small enough that they had to huddle close. Hygge as fuck, just the way they liked it.

Leena sprawled herself across a sofa, expecting Helli to jump her and continue her ravishment, but she merely glanced over her shoulder and said: "Light the fire, and I'll make some hot chocolate."

"Nooo, come play with me."

"Chocolate first."

Grumbling, Leena rolled off the sofa and piled kindling in their flint fireplace. She lit a match, thrust it into the centre and soon had a merry blaze going, to which she added a couple of logs. They caught, sap snapping in them, sending sparks fluttering up the chimney. Job done, she set about making herself more alluring to Helli.

She had a pair of candy-cane stockings, red stripes spiralling against white, that she particularly liked. Retrieving them from the chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, she pulled them on, making sure to do it slowly and seductively, raising one leg then the other, drawing them up stripe by stripe. Helli didn't even look away from the stove, busy as she was with cream, spices, liqueurs, and all the other things that made her hot chocolate a work of art. Leena pouted, then grinned.

She had a spray of silver bells on golden braid, that she wrapped around her antlers so that she jingled with every movement she made. It annoyed Helli immensely, and usually lead to correspondingly rough lovemaking, which was just what Leena fancied. She watched Helli closely as she fastened them in place, taking her time over it, making them ring as ostentatiously as possible. Helli seemed to stiffen for a moment, but carried on stirring. Leena had made her impression, though, and retreated to a sofa. She sprawled herself across it, draping one leg off the side, so the first thing Helli would see when she turned around would be Leena all exposed and vulnerable, pink folds peeking cheekily from between her thighs.

When Helli did turn the stove off and turn around, holding two brimful mugs of hot chocolate, Leena was indeed the first thing she saw. All she did was smile a faint smile, pop Leena's mug down on the coffee table and settle herself neatly on the opposite sofa. Leena cursed Helli's self control.

"Don't you want to come cuddle?" she asked, rolling onto her side, her tits resettling themselves across her chest. Her bells jingled cheerfully.

"Drink your chocolate," Helli said, taking a sip of hers. "I made it specially for you."

Leena sighed, sat up, grasped her mug and drank. It really was very good: sweet, light and frothy, full of rich flavour that came in after the initial chocolate taste. Almost better than sex. Almost. She drank delicately at first, then with unseemly haste. When the dregs remained, she plonked her mug down on the table, licked her lips clean of the chocolate moustache she'd acquired, and then had to wait five minutes while Helli slowly savoured hers.

"Now," Helli said, setting her mug down and standing. "You've been an insufferable brat."

"Sorreeeee."

"But you're a cute brat, so I'm going to give you what you want."

"Yayyyyy! Couldn't be cos you're ultra horny too, could it?"

"And much better at hiding it than you."

Helli strode round to Leena's sofa, who gladly budged up for her. They fell into each other's arms, kissing, groping. Helli sank her fingers into Leena's soft breast, Leena sent her hand slithering down Helli's stomach, down between her legs, to find lips as wet as her own, hot and inviting.

"Ah-ah" Helli said, taking Leena's wrist and pulling her hand away before she could invite herself. "That's my job."

And she took responsibility for it, cupping Leena's mound, driving in fingers that had gone from cold to beautifully warm, plunging into Leena's slick depths. Leena threw back her head, bells pealing, gasping.

"Take this, you jingly bitch," Helli said, starting to thrust: firm, businesslike fingerfucks. "I know exactly what you've been doing. Perkele, you're so hot, you rampant little slut."

Leena almost came on the dirty talk alone, and definitely almost came when Helli reached down with her other hand and trapped her clit between index and middle finger, pinching it under its hood. She felt Helli's lips on her antlers, kissing the velvet. Her cunt contracted around Helli's fingers, and Helli slipped in a third; she throbbed around them, dripped down her love's wrist. And on the very verge of Leena's orgasm, Helli stopped. Leena almost screamed.

"Up," Helli demanded. "I want you bent over the armrest, legs apart. Move it."

Leena scrambled to obey, putting herself in position. She couldn't stop her little puff of a tail from flicking back and forth, and definitely couldn't stop

She definitely couldn't stop her juices from dribbling in warm rivulets down her legs, streaking wet, warm trails across her fur, or beading at the edges of her lips, gathering until an excited quiver sent them pattering to the wooden boards below.

Leena flicked an ear, hearing the squeak of leather and the clink of buckles from across the room. She couldn't resist turning her head, to see Helli pulling her strapon harness up her legs, a thick dildo - candy-stripes, to match Leena's stockings - dangling from it. Helli heard Leena's bells and glared at her, making her snap her eyes back forward.

The boards creaked, the click of Helli's hooves came closer. Helli's hands came slapping down on Leena's arse, and Leena yelped at the sudden jolt, crooned as Helli spread her cheeks and let them spring back together.

"So jiggly," Helli said. "How do you even get cold with all that insulation?"

"How do you stay warm without it?" Leena asked, quite reasonably, though it earned her another affectionate spank.

"This'll warm you up." Helli thrust forward, letting her strapon glide over Leena's mound, instantly slick as it gathered her wetness. Her hips settled against Leena's arse, and she leaned over her, grabbed an antler, pulled her head back with another jangle of her bells. She took Leena's ear in her mouth and bit down until she whined, loving Helli's tender cruelty.

"Do you want it?" Helli whispered, and Leena could only nod and groan in affirmation.

"Okay. I suppose you've been good enough."

Before Leena could react, the tip of Helli's toy was pressed against her hole. Helli pushed into her, smoothly and firmly, letting Leena relish the sensation as she opened out around her. It absorbed her warmth in an instant, becoming part of her, filling her. Helli sank her fingers into Leena's arse again, kneading her flesh, and hilted herself with a grunt.

She was in no mood to hang around letting Leena adjust, and pulled back quickly, the dildo's bulbous head bumping over the convolutions of Leena's walls. Leena cried out as Helli slammed back into her, rebounding, striking again, spinning up a good solid fuck. Each impact drove her forward, the bells in her antlers pealing, the sound of them drawing a growl from Helli's mouth and spurring her to drive herself ever harder into Leena's cunt. Leena's inner nerves tingled, tantalised by the silicone grinding away so close them, and a flush crept up her: loins to chest, colouring the skin under her white belly fur. It was a heat and pressure that made her bite her lip, made her beg.

"Yes, Helli, please, hard!"

She arched her back, raising herself onto the tips of her hooves, her arse out-thrust for Helli to hammer against. Helli's hands seemed to be everywhere: tits one moment, groping and pinching, tugging at her long, silvery hair and her antlers the next, venturing down her stomach to tease her clit. Her breath was hot against Leena's neck, her own gasps becoming harsh and impassioned.

Leena quivered, ever closer, needing just a little more to pass the barrier. Helli was happy to give it to her.

"That's it babe, cum for me." Her fingers alighted on Leena's jewel, there to stay, and Leena screamed at the surge of bliss.

Helli kept rubbing, kept fucking, kept murmuring to her. "So close now, you need it, don't you? Go on, you've earned it."

Her words sank into Leena's mind, her cock sank repeatedly, feverishly, into Leena's cunt. Her fingers were electricity. Leena heard herself scream, felt her walls contract, distantly realised she'd collapsed over the sofa's arm, slipping off Helli's dildo, reamed out and undignified with her butt in the air and her sloppy hole leaking her wetness.

Helli slapped Leena's rear one last time, sparking some sort of awareness in her, and went round the sofa. The strapon clattered to the ground, and she sat. Leena opened one bleary eye, to see her love sitting with her legs spread wide and a finger pointed at her crotch. Leena knew what was expected of her, and roused herself with a huff.

Kneeling on the rug, between Helli's legs, Leena scooched up close and took a long, admiring look at her love's pussy. Helli had rubbed it pink and puffy on the interior side of her strapon, and sticky strands of her juices hung between her partially parted petals. Leena reached out and, with two fingers, spread them completely, watching that sweet honey drip and drool out of her twitching hole. She licked her lips, felt Helli's hands on her antlers, pulling her in. She surrendered, happily falling into Helli's crotch, mouth open, engulfing Helli's mound. Her tongue slathered its way from hole to clit in broad, powerful strokes. Helli groaned, kicked up her legs and wrapped them around Leena's shoulders, trapping her between her thighs, in a heaven of heat and musk.

Breathing through her nostrils, inhaling every bit of Helli's glorious scent, Leena succumbed to the smothering. Her brain was still pink and foggy from her climax, and she didn't need to think. She just needed to smell, and taste, and keep her tongue rolling over and over Helli's wet, slippery flesh. Probing beneath Helli's lips, she lapped at every delicate little structure she could find, circling opening and urethra, dragging Helli's hood back with calculated swipes of her tongue, letting it slide back when Helli's screams rang in her ears and her thighs threatened to crush her head.

Bolder, now, faster, a hand up to spread Helli's hole, to let her drive her tongue in and swirl it around inside, tastebuds coated in slick, wetness dribbling into her mouth to be swallowed like the finest wine. For all she was still in her dominant role, Leena knew Helli was completely at her mercy, and she savoured her power over her. Each flick of her tongue, each movement of her fingers elicited another squeak or shiver.

Helli began to buck against Leena's face, rubbing her cunt over her lips, smearing her with her juices. Leena heard her panting, felt her hands tighten on her antlers, not even caring that she set Leena's bells jingling again.

"Fuck, please, Leena, I'm so close!"

Leena smirked, loving how Helli forgot herself when she was on the brink, delighted by the way she became as needy as herself. She knew exactly how to keep her darling on edge, and did so for as long as she dared, 'til the point where Helli's thighs were so tight around her head and her airflow so restricted that she actually felt dizzy. With a few deft flicks of her tongue across Helli's jewel, she stuffed her fingers into her twat, hooked them upwards, driving into Helli's sweet spot. Helli's wail filled the cabin; her walls clenched on Leena's fingers with intense heat. She quaked and moaned and rocked in her seat, and then, she was silent, save for deep, desperate gasps. Her legs fell limp from Leena's back. Leena smiled, disentangled herself and climbed onto the sofa with her.

They ended up wrapped in a blanket and each other, sharing one another's warmth, lazily kissing and coming back to themselves.

"Merry Christmas, my love," said Helli.

"And a Happy New Year, sweetest," Leena sleepily murmured back.

Helli sniffed. "You know, we're going to have to clean up."

"Sauna?" Leena suggested.

"Right. And then a roll in the snow."

"Noooo, forget I even mentioned it."

"Too late!" Helli threw off the blanket, leapt to her feet, hauled Leena to hers. "Out we go!"

She chased Leena out through the front door, into the snow, to the sound of shrieks and laughter and the ringing of little silver bells.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my [well-wishers] who made this story happen, and thank you to you for reading it here! If you'd like to find out where to read more of my original fics, check out the link in the pinned post on my twitter. And you can read samples over here:
> 
> twitter.com/geistygeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
